Entwined
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: Whoever would pass up a chance to go bungee jumping with Natsume Hyuuga?  Mikan would, because when it came to leaping off a cliff, all she had was trust and companions of insanity.  And Natsume, of course.


**Entwined**

I just _couldn't_ fit this into a drabble for my collection. It was quite different than what I've usually written. X)

I've been feeling quite down lately. From the stress of school to friends and the predicament of my health. So I do apologize for this weaker piece and my fail of an attempt to write humour.

Dedication: _Hinami_, cause she had better come back from that HIATUS of hers before my birthday. :P And for _Chris_, _Risha and_ _Maria_ for being there for me. And thank you to every single one of my readers and reviewers. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I got five new volumes before it would be closed down. Which is on May 31st. **Tokyopop is closing down**, if you didn't know that already. (If you're from Manga Fox, you'd know that there was a huge discussion about this since April. D: Any questions? Check my profile.)

-x-

"_Do you want to go bungee jumping Natsume?"_

"_Ah… I always knew you wanted to kill me, Polka, but you're making this too obvious."_

-x-

_Entwined…_

_All that we are, is defined by each other's_

_Shipwrecked hearts._

_And I shiver to think_

_What would've been_

_If I wouldn't_

_Have seen you in time._

-x-

**/ Entwined /**

"I _can't_ believe that I'm bungee jumping with this idiot."

"Hotaru!" Mikan wailed, disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm in her best friend, not that she expected any though. Obviously, it could not match her own. Her brunette hair was up in its usual pigtails, with her very own Strawberry-shaped clips. They were an invention from Hotaru. Not only were they the shape of a strawberry, they smelled like it too. She adjusted her backpack, blinking her hazel eyes at the girl. The inventor merely scoffed and looked away.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, neither saying anything. But surprisingly, it was Hotaru who broke it. "Why don't you find _Hyuuga_ to do this with you?" There was an unexplained glimmer in her eyes, quite like the one that would appear when she would be thinking of her one love, money. But because of her thoughts always revolving around those coins of paradise, Mikan ignored it.

"Natsume?" she questioned. "Why would he want to bungee jump with me?" Her tone was disbelieving at the least. Mikan was sure that Hotaru had just smirked, even with her looking down at her inventions. Why? She did not know. Mikan rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't even go if I _did_ ask him!" she declared. Hotaru gazed at Mikan, a sugary-sweet smile on her lips. "Why don't we test that?"

X

Because of Hotaru's bet, which Mikan was _sure_ she herself would win, Mikan had scurried to look for Natsume, bumping into Ruka, Koko and Sumire in the process. Finally catching a glimpse of him at the rooftop, she sped up to talk with him. In order to win the bet, of course. What other reason would there be?

"Do you want to go bungee jumping, Natsume?" Was the first thing that escaped her lips.

It took a while for him to respond to her ardent demand, though. "Ah, I always knew you wanted to kill me, Polka, but I never thought you would be this obvious." The dryness in his voice was extremely evident.

"Natsume, I'm going _with_ you," she retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"So you're suicidal, I see." He went back to skimming the pages of his manga, no longer staring at Mikan with his blood red eyes.

"Natsume!" _Is he scared?_

His eyes lazily flicked back to hers before he replied, "What?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Look, I won't try to kill you, okay?" She plopped herself next to him. "And I won't kill myself either," she added. He scoffed in reply. "Who knows? You're probably going to push me off a cliff before I could jump."

"You're the Black Cat! You do missions! You jump from tree to tree! You wouldn't die!" she exclaimed. Natsume pursed his lips. "I'm not Tarzan."

"Neither am I, Natsume." The seriousness of her amber eyes and the calm tone of her voice made him snap up to stare at her.

Amber and ruby, they clashed.

He didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed. After all, what kind of person, sane or not, would hang upside down on an enlarged rubber band? Maybe it was the sudden change of tone in her voice, he told himself. Or maybe it was the fact that she would bug him until he agreed.

No… _it was the glazed look in her eyes…_

X

She took a breath. Why, oh _why_ had she chosen to do this? This inhumane torture? She looked down, zoning out the instructor's words, only picking up bits of them. "…tied…ankle…waist…again."

Her hands felt clammy, her pupils were diluted and she had to resist herself to not cry. She glanced at her companion, and sad to say, he was perfectly calm. _Scared, my ass,_ she snorted inwardly. It didn't seem like he was afraid of anything, and it was perfectly unfair. Purely unfair.

"If you're scared, you should have said so," his voice, edged and raspy, cut into her mind. She bit her lip. "I-I know."

"Is knowing going to help anyone?"

They both said nothing, but her breath had hitched when she had felt Natsume's hands interlocking with hers. "This isn't about trust, Polka. This is insanity."

For once, she agreed with him. They had the command. Anytime, he had stated.

Her eyes sparkled with tears, but she jumped.

And he jumped _with _her, arms embraced and hearts opened wide and eyes gazing into each others.

Amber and ruby, they _matched._

So they fell. . . _ entwined._

-x-

_And when we fall,_

_And we will fall._

_Let's fall forever…_

…_**Entwined.**_

-x-

Author's Notes: Ugh… I don't feel so well. But despite my lack of depth, humour and anything in between of a oneshot, I still want some reviews, okay?

Important Notice: **GARCA. GAKUEN ALICE READERS' CHOICE AWARDS 2010! **Any other information? Profile**. :) **

Before you go off to see my profile for the links, do **review**. _Please?_ For the poor girl who is extremely sick?_ T_T_

The song is: **Entwined **by _Jason Reeves. _One I recommend. ;)

_Ria departing! (Elle) | WT~_

-x-

Postscript/ Extra part (which is utterly and completely insane) :

Hotaru gave an evil cackle. "And she said he wouldn't go with her? Ha! Hyuuga would never pass up a chance to hug the idiot. Which reminds me, I must not let her hug me next time. She has Hyuuga's idiot germs on her after all."

"Natsume went _bungee jumping_?"

Hotaru's stare turned cold. "Do _you_ want to go next?"

"…"

"Thought so," she replied breezily, counting her bills, not forgetting to read one other note.

_Hotaru-chan!~~~_

_Your idea for bungee jumping is brilliant! Thanks for hiring the instructors. The money will arrive in one day. You're amazing, love. _:D :D *heart* _Feel free to call me so we can play dress up together!~~~~~~_

_With love,_

_Narumi_-_sensei._


End file.
